


WWE Stone Age Smackdown

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Flintstones, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Spring Break is in session and the Flintstone family is having a surprise family vacation, but to everyone's definite surprise, it's to the WWE after the Water Buffalo Charity dinner.





	WWE Stone Age Smackdown

Everyone in school waited anxiously as the clock ticked slowly, ever so slowly as it was almost 3:00. However, the bell finally rang and the students ran out as they were now on vacation from school.

"Remember, I want an essay on what you all did over your vacation!" Ms. Butterbean called out as her students left the classroom with glee.

"Boy, I can't wait for this year's family vacation," Melissa smiled. "I hope Dad remembered."

"Where are you guys going?" Judy asked her best friend.

"It's a surprise, but Dad did say I could invite some people, you wanna come?" Melissa smiled to her best friend.

"I would love to," Judy accepted. "Mom and Dad are going out on an anniversary getaway."

"Great!" Melissa smiled.

"Will your parents mind if we brought the boys?" Judy wondered.

"I'm sure that'll be fine," Melissa shrugged. "I mean, Dad and DJ are so close now after last Spring Break with that creep that took advantage of Dad and Dad even calls DJ the son he never had. I'm sure Dad won't mind Cameron."

"Who else are you gonna invite?" Judy asked.

"Hmm... I don't know." Melissa shrugged.

"I guess I'll bring Elroy..." Judy suggested. "He hasn't seen your parents or Pebbles in a while."

"I just know Pebbles will be happy to see you," Melissa smiled. "Also, I know this'll be a good vacation because Dad's supposed to get a big paycheck from Mr. Slate," she then looked around the other school students to decide on who to take. "Hmm..."

"Hmm..." Judy hummed as she looked with her best friend.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get ready for Spinelli's visit." Jo said as she carried Autumn on her back.

"Hey, Jo!" Melissa called out. "Jo, wait!"

"Huh?" Jo looked back. "Hey, Cave Girl, what's up?"

"You look like you could use a vacation," Melissa said. "Why don't you see my family?"

"I dunno," Jo shrugged. "Spinelli is visiting us."

"Well, she can come with us." Melissa offered.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Jo shrugged as she then went home. "We'll see..."

"I guess this could be a vacation for us and the boys," Melissa said to her best friend. "Who knows? Maybe Uncle Barney and Aunt Betty will come with Bamm-Bamm for Pebbles. Let's go get ready."

Judy then walked with Melissa as they finished up school until the break would be over.

"Another cheap cameo..." Cindy sighed as she put her stuff into her locker. "Oh, well."

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy!" Penn ran toward her. "Cindy! Cindy! Cindy!"

"What, what, what?" Cindy asked.

"Your mom, your mom, your mom!" Penn said.

"Yes, yes, yes?" Cindy replied.

"She said, she said, she said-" Penn began.

"OUT WITH IT, OLD MAN!" Cindy yelped.

"She said I could take you on vacation this year because I haven't gotten you into any trouble!" Penn announced.

"YAY!" Cindy cheere. "...Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to DisneyWorld." Penn told her.

"ALL RIGHT!" Cindy beamed.

"Come on, come on, hurry, hurry!" Penn took her hand in his hand and ran with her so fast that her feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"But I gotta pack first!" Cindy told him.

"I already packed for you!" Penn said as he tossed her into his van and he turned around with a sneaky secret. "Heheh, WWE, here we come."

"Let's go to Disneyworld!" Cindy cheered.

"All right, all right." Penn replied as he then snuck the WWE tickets into the glove compartment and then drove off with Cindy as she cheered about going to Disneyworld.

"I'll call you tonight to let you know what time we're going tomorrow." Melissa said to her friend.

"Great," Judy nodded. "I'll see you later."

Melissa and Judy then split up and went to their homes for the rest of the day.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Melissa announced.

Dino yipped happily and ran up to Melissa and pinned her down and licked her face.

Melissa laughed from Dino. "I missed you too, Dino."

"Dino, down boy!" Wilma told the family pet.

Dino then whimpered as he got off from the teenage girl.

"Hi, Mom." Melissa smiled to Wilma as she then stood up.

"Welcome home, Melissa." Wilma smiled back to her older daughter.

"Gah... Gah... Goo..." Pebbles cooed and she raised her arms up.

"Hi, Pebs!" Melissa smiled to her little sister and picked her up.

"Uppy!" Pebbles giggled.

"Where's Dad?" Melissa asked Wilma.

"Your father should be here any time soon," Wilma replied. "I wonder if he remembers about our vacation?"

"I sure hope he does." Melissa said as she carried Pebbles.

There was then a knock at the door and Melissa opened it to see Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda!" Melissa smiled.

"Hey, Melissa." Amanda smiled back.

"Come right in." Melissa invited.

"Thanks." Amanda replied.

"Hello, Amanda," Wilma smiled to the girl. "Have you seen Fred on your way?"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't, I wanted to catch you guys before you went on vacation." Amanda said.

"If Dad even remembers about it." Melissa replied.

"That's true." Amanda admitted.

Bamm-Bamm came out from behind Amanda and then smiled.

"Bamm-Bamm!" Pebbles reached out for her best friend.

Melissa then put her sister down so she could play with Bamm-Bamm.

"I have a feeling those two will get married." Amanda smirked.

"That would be so cute." Melissa giggled.

"I know, right?" Amanda replied.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm giggled to each other while Melissa took Amanda to her room.

It was soon dark outside and Fred was now coming home from work.

"Wilma, I'm home!" Fred called out.

Dino soon tipped again and came to tackle down and lick Fred like he did with Melissa earlier, but he soon missed and ended up outside.

"Missed me this time." Fred laughed.

Dino then came inside only to tackle Fred this time and licked him.

"Fred, is that you?" Wilma asked.

Melissa came out with Amanda once they heard Fred's voice and Melissa had a list of her other prehistoric friends such as April Slate and Gabrielle Gladstone.

"Honey, listen, there's something I need to tell you about our vacation." Fred told his wife.

"And there's something I need to show you about this vacation." Wilma replied.

"Hi, Daddy." Melissa waved as she stood with Amanda.

"Hey, Mr. F." Amanda added.

"Hello, sweetie." Fred greeted his elder daughter.

"I can't wait for this vacation." Melissa replied.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Amanda agreed.

Wilma then came in, wearing a blue tup top and a very short blue skirt.

"Oh, Mom, you look so pretty~" Melissa cooed.

"Thank you, dear, now if you two don't mind, I'd like to speak with your father alone, please." Wilma smiled.

"I gotta get going anyhow," Amanda replied. "I'm helping Mom with dinner tonight, I'll see you guys later." she then went to go home.

"See ya, Amanda!" Melissa waved as she then went to her friend. "Okay, obviously Amanda and Judy, so maybe Gabrielle Gladstone and April Slate too... Definitely not Emily Slate or Zelda Spacely though. And, I'll bring DJ for me and Cameron for Judy. Yeah, that's it."

Pebbles crawled into Melissa's room.

"Hey, Pebs!" Melissa smiled to her little sister.

"Uppy." Pebbles replied.

Melissa giggled and picked up Pebbles. "Ah, Pebs, I'm so excited for this vacation."

There was then cooing and chuckling heard from Fred and Wilma downstairs.

"Uh, let's close that door, shall we?" Melissa chuckled sheepishly to Pebbles.

Pebbles giggled to that.

Amanda soon came back over.

"Oh, hey, Amanda." Melissa greeted.

"Tonight's the charity carnival at the Water Buffalo Lodge that our dads go to," Amanda reminded her. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Melissa replied.

Pebbles cooed and giggled. Melissa and Amanda smiled to that. Wilma soon came to her and Fred's room to change out of her bikini. A honking noise was then heard which made Melissa look out the window.

"It's Aunt Betty and Uncle Barney." Melissa realized.

"WHY DON'T YOU HONK YOUR HORN AGAIN?!" Fred opened the front door with a glare. "I DIDN'T HEAR IT THE FIRST THREE TIMES!"

Barney then honked the horn again. "Did you hear it that time, Fred?" he then chuckled.

Dino yipped and ran out the door which then made Fred flop right on the floor.

Three vehicles were soon driving to the carnival. The van had Wilma, Betty, Bamm-Bamm, and Pebbles, the second vehicle had Fred, Barney, and Hoppy, and the third vehicle had Melissa and Amanda.

"So our gang will be coming?" Amanda asked Melissa about April, Gabrielle, DJ and Cameron.

"Judy is, and she's bringing Elroy," Melissa listed. "DJ, and Cameron are coming, but I don't know about April or Gabrielle."

"Well, anyone but Zelda Spacely." Amanda said.

"I'm so excited though!" Melissa smiled. "We haven't had a family vacation since I was seven."

"So, where are you guys going this year?" Amanda asked.

"Dad says it's a surprise but it'll probably be the beach." Melissa smiled.

"That would be nice." Amanda replied.

"Mom bought a bikini at Marshall's to surprise Dad with." Melissa smirked.

"When I came over and she wore that thing, he looked quite excited." Amanda snickered.

Melissa and Amanda laughed together.


End file.
